1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display including a pixel defining layer with a spacer, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be an image display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED generally may include a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. In the OLED, a hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode may be combined with each other in a light emitting layer to form an exciton, and the OLED may emit light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
The OLED display may be a self-emission display device and may be advantageous over a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that the OLED display does may not require a separate light source, and thus may have a relatively small thickness and light weight. Further, the OLED display may be receiving attention as the next generation display by virtue of characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and short response time.